The Uchiha Plan
by lizathon
Summary: The Uchiha Clan does not start planning their takeover of Konoha until Sasuke is sixteen. Now, the young shinobi must decide if he'll defend his family or his friends. Will he follow his heart or the path his parents laid out before him? Most pressingly, will he stand by his pink haired lover or be coerced into a loveless marriage? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, Kishimoto-sama does.

Team Kakashi approached the village gates after a two-week mission in Suna. Naruto's pack hung loosely off his shoulder. "I'm beat. Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei let's all go to Ichiraku Ramen." He gave the other member of his team a sidelong glance. "You can come too, teme, if you insist."

"Tempting," Sasuke said dryly. "But I'll have to pass. Clan meeting." Since they delayed it for weeks because of his mission, Sasuke was under strict orders to go straight to the compound.

Naruto huffed. "What do they need a guy like you for anyway? It's not like you're the next clan head!"

That was what Sasuke wanted to know as well. His father usually wouldn't entertain the thought of holding a meeting for anyone - well anyone but Itachi, but he was an obvious exception.

Sakura promptly kicked the blond into a tree. "Don't be so rude Naruto!" she scolded. The tree snapped in half and Naruto sat in front of it rubbing his head.

Kakashi looked up from his copy of Make Out Paradise briefly. "The Uchiha have been meeting a lot lately," he said.

Sasuke shrugged. "Hn. I'm going now."

Sakura's lips formed a minuscule pout. "See you soon?"

"Aa." He bent down to kiss her cheek. "Tonight," he whispered to her before pulling away. Then he was off.

—

The most prominent members of the Uchiha clan sat in the underground meeting place. A large map of the Land of Fire was spread across the long table. As soon as Sasuke entered the room all but his father at the head of the table rose.

Sasuke was confused. This was the usual response to the future clan head.

Uchiha Fugaku nodded at his son in acknowledgement. "Sasuke, welcome." The imposing man gestured to the cushion on his right.

"Doesn't Itachi-"

"If this meeting was a priority to Itachi, he would be here right now." The man gave a rare smile. "He hasn't even been gone for two weeks."

Sasuke nodded, deciding to contend with the strangeness for now, and took a seat at the place of honor.

"Now," Fugaku said, clearly pleased. "We can begin. The topic today, as always, is power. Since its conception, we Uchiha have built up the Leaf. The sharingan is the sole reason Konoha is the strongest and most feared of the shinobi villages. Yet instead of reaping the benefits of our work, we are ostracized from government and we all know why that is."

There was a strong murmur of consensus among the older clan members who remembered the days of Madara.

"Three out of five Hokages have been directly of the Senju line and another was connected to them through marital ties. If the village is to be a monarchy, then it should be we the Uchiha on the throne!"

Sasuke had to try his hardest not to make a smart remark. His father's 'screw the Senju' rants could go on for days, but nothing ever came of them.

"The time to act is at hand!" One of the elders exclaimed.

_This is new, _Sasuke thought with mild interest.

Fugaku nodded. "I agree completely, uncle. We have held our own against the Senju once and we can plan is already in motion. We will seize control in a matter of months."

"So we're talking about war here?" Sasuke asked.

His mother, Mikoto smiled warmly. "Oh, darling, I doubt it will escalate to that point."

"But if it does," Fugaku amended, "who can stop us?"

Just then, Itachi entered the room with a displeased scowl on his face. "It does no good to tempt the gods, father." The ANBU captain stared down the patriarch. "Sorry I'm late."

"What kept you, son?"

Itachi's face remained neutral under his father's scrutiny. "Danzo-sama required my assistance on a certain matter."

"And what would that be?"

Itachi looked around the room. "Nothing worth repeating in this place. If that is all, I will be going." With that he disappeared, fast as an apparition.

"We will all discuss this matter more in the coming weeks." With that the meeting was called to a close and everyone began to leave. "Sasuke, stay behind a minute."

When everyone was else was gone, save for Mikoto, Fugaku turned to his younger son. "Sasuke, I have decided that you will inherit my title as leader of the Uchiha clan."

"What about Itachi?" he asked.

"Itachi is no longer with us. He has fallen into Danzo's sway and the good of the clan is no longer his priority. You, on the other hand, are someone I can trust with our clan's future. You must put the clan before your own needs and desires. Do you understand what that means, Sasuke."

He deduced that something like this was bound to happen. The rift between his father and brother grew deeper by the day. Sasuke suspected that this was only a ploy to teach Itachi a lesson. Things would be back to normal in a matter of days. "I understand."

"Good. Now, on to a topic that your mother would prefer to facilitate."

Mikoto nodded. feeling only a bit uncomfortable. She didn't expect to have this conversation with her younger son until much later. "Sasuke, would you favor a match between yourself and the older Hyuga daughter? We can arrange an omai-"

"I'm already… seeing someone." Sasuke's thoughts drifted to her soft pink hair, her shiny jade eyes, her sweet smile. In fact, he couldn't wait to get out of there and go see her.

Fugaku raised an eyebrow - this was news to him, but Mikoto smiled. "Sakura-chan…" A mother always knew when someone loved her son almost as much as she did. "Such a sweet, intelligent girl."

Disappointing creases formed in the patriarch's forehead. "What clan does she belong to?" The Hyuga fit best with the plan, but for his son he would try to be flexible.

Sasuke flinched visibly. He knew his father's attempted leniency would be wasted. "None."

This made the situation even worse. "Are her parents jounin?"

"Civilians," Sasuke sighed. There was no use in lying because he would find out eventually.

"So she's common."

Sasuke tried not to let his irritation show. He would not let anyone badmouth Sakura. "She's an elite kunoichi. Godaime's apprentice."

"A Senju supporter then."

Sasuke sighed. He shouldn't have said anything. "Obviously not," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"A child of the Uchiha and the Hyuga will likely posses rinnegan," Mikoto said. "Plus an alliance with them will strengthen us politically. Of course, it's always your choice, Sasuke. We'll never force you to do anything you're uncomfortable with but-"

"Sacrifices must be made," her husband cut in. "This will be the first of many." He considered adding on that he could keep this girl as a mistress, but thought better of it with his wife standing next to him. "Try and get to know the Hyuga girl. I've heard that she is quite agreeable."

Sasuke looked away. Sure, when she wasn't passed out over Naruto. That was another issue within itself, since he was fairly sure that his best friend reciprocated the feelings.

"Aa. I'm going now."

—-

Early that morning, Sasuke was at the training grounds trying to clear his head. Just as the sun began to peak its head over the horizon, a certain pink haired kunoichi arrived. Her expression was a slightly irritated one.

"You didn't meet me last night." She sounded as passive as someone talking about the weather.

Sasuke had been hoping not to see her so soon. He was not looking forward to explaining this to her. "Meeting ran long."

Sakura bit her lip - he was lying. No matter how late he was, he always came. "Alright." She propelled herself off the tree she was leaning on. "Let me know when you're done avoiding me."

He grabbed her wrist when she started to walk away. "Sakura. Don't."

Their eyes were locked in a duel for what felt like hours but the kunoichi eventually caved. "Fine." Sakura seated herself at the base of the tree. She pulled the Uchiha down next to her using just a bit of her chakra enhanced strength. "What's on your mind." She ran her fingers over his palm in an affectionate way.

He couldn't bring himself to retract his hand. "They…my parents want to name me as the next clan head."

Sakura looked puzzled. "But Itachi-san-"

"I don't know." The older Uchiha brother had been distant from everyone for some time now. He only confided in Shisui as of late.

"Well, do you want to be clan head?" She didn't quite understand how these things worked.

He gazed at her through half-lidded eyes. "There are things I want more."

Sakura crawled on top of him and put a hand on his cheek. She loathed to see him so stressed out. She kissed his lips. "Sasuke," again, "-kun." Her fingers trailed up and down his partially exposed chest. "Aishiteru," she whispered.

"Aa." Then she was pressed under him, hair and clothes grinding into the grass. He kissed her neck and flicked the sensitive spot near her pulse with his tongue.

Sakura's body convulsed. "S-stop that!" she giggled. Their lips locked together as if magnetized and they didn't stop kissing until someone cleared their throat behind them. Sasuke tensed. Had his family seen them?

Kakashi sighed, eyeing his students wearily. This was something he would _never_ get used to. Sakura was blushing like mad and Sasuke's ears had a slight red tint to them.

"Sasuke. Sakura. Report to Hokage-sama as soon as you're…unoccupied. Mission."

Kakashi was gone before either of them could think to form a response.

"We should go," Sakura said.

Sasuke pulled a blade of grass out of her hair. "No need to rush."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Who are you, and what have you done with Sasuke-kun?" The Uchiha she knew was sinfully punctual.

He smirked at her. "You should be more concerned with what I'm going to do to you." This could be the last time, after all.

When they arrived in Tsunade's office twenty minutes later, Naruto was already present, as were the members of team eight.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, teme! What took you so long?" Naruto raged. "We could have been on our mission already!" His energy level was amazing. They just got back from a mission!

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Training."

Sakura nodded, smoothing down her skirt. "Very rigorous training."

"Right," Kiba said. "I bet I know exactly what kind of workout you two were up to." Akamaru barked his agreement.

"At any rate," Tsunade began. "The six of you must leave at once for the Land of Iron. An ally of the village will brief you upon your arrival.

Hinata shot Sasuke a nervous glance before she left the room. The Hyugas must have broken the news to her as well.

Sasuke sighed as he left with his now illicit girlfriend. Life was about to get so much more complicated.

Author's Notes: Hi everyone. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This is a concept I've been thinking about for a while, so I finally decided to write about it. As a rule of thumb, new chapters will be posted on Tumblr before I upload them here, so I'll attach the url for my blog. ( )

Please, please, please let me know what you think and thanks everyone for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does!

"The mission is what?" Kiba asked, dumbfounded.

The Land of Iron's daimyo encouraged the entourage of shinobi to sit in his opulent reception room. Two servant girls entered with trays of tea and refreshments.

The old man stroked his beard thoughtfully. "My family and I are," he groped for the right word, "…concerned. Mifune-san is gaining popularity with the people and we believe that the samurai might - well, that they attempt-"

"A coup." Sasuke took the words out of his mouth. So it was true - shinobi and samurai weren't so different after all.

"Leave it to an Uchiha to be so politically minded," he lamented.

"So, what does this have to do with us?" Naruto asked. It meant a lot that they'd go far enough to hire shinobi.

"I would like for you all to stay as guests in my home until these turbulent times are over. Should anything happen, I would feel much safer with some of Konoha's finest around."

"So, this is basically a paid vacation!" Kiba was gorging on the teacakes like they were his first meal in days.

"Essentially," the Feudal Lord agreed. "You may use all our facilities, and have the servants provide anything you desire, once at least two of you are in the house to protect us."

All six shinobi tried their hardest to curb their enthusiasm - even Shino had to bite back a grin. It had been so long since any of them got some serious time off.

"So, do you all accept?"

"YES, WE MOST DEFINITELY ACCEPT!" Naruto jumped up and answered for all of them.

"Very good then." The daimyo clapped twice and the servant girls stood at attention. "The ladies will show you all to your rooms."

—

"This is nice isn't it?" Sakura asked Hinata. The two had been given adjoining rooms.

The heiress was unable to meet the medic's eyes. "H-hai." She gulped. "S-Sakura-san, would you consider us friends?"

That was an odd question - outside of Ino, Hinata was her closest friend. The pink haired kunoichi crossed fully into Hinata's room. "Of course I do. What's the matter?"

Hinata looked down at her knees. "W-well, have you heard anything interesting lately regarding village and…clan matters?"

Sakura sighed and sat next to the dark haired girl. "I know what this is about." Hinata gasped - she thought the pinkette would be devastated. "So, you're worried your family won't accept your feelings for Naruto?"

"T-that is one of my concerns but-"

"Don't worry about it! He's the son of Yondaime Hokage! That's a very prestigious bloodline in itself."

Hinata tried to cage in the tears welling in her eyes. Nothing was more prestigious than _the_ Uchiha clan. Her father had lost faith in her as a ninja and now only hoped to marry her off to someone powerful. It made her sick.

"Hey, don't cry!" Sakura pulled her friend into a hug. "Maybe you should try to talk to Naruto. He's very good at calming anxiety." The kunoichi winked. "I think he said he was going straight to the hot tub so…"

"Sakura-san!"

Sakura laughed. "Hinata, let me know if you need to talk more. I'm always here for you but I'm going to try and find Sasuke-kun."

"B-but that's what-"

"See you later!" The kunoichi waved enthusiastically. She drifted like a happy sailboat unaware of the typhoon that wished to take her under.

When Sakura left, Hinata pushed her face into a pillow and wept. Everything was all wrong.

—

Sasuke was drowning in the depths of his contemplation. He didn't think his family should overthrow Konoha - nothing good would come of it. It would surely lead to civil war, and perhaps even fighting on an international scale.

He didn't know what to make of Itachi lately. His older brother had always been a guiding force in his life, but now he could barely talk to him. Their parents had already written him off and now their expectations rested on Sasuke alone.

He loved his family, he truly did. But could he raise a hand against the village?

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's softer than cashmere voice sounded from just outside his room.

And could he abandon someone precious to him?

"Aa. Come in, Sakura."

She looked stunning in her nightclothes and bedroom slippers. "Everyone wants to go out for barbecue tonight so we're gonna draw straws to see who has to stay in."

"I'll stay," he said without hesitation.

Sakura bit her lip hesitantly. She was actually looking forward to going out with everyone.

"You can go." Sasuke read through her expression like he would an enemy's jutsu. "Have fun."

Sakura crawled into bed with him. "Sasuke-kun," she kissed the top of his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Hn. Nothing." He closed his eyes, once again unable to tell her the truth. Unable to break her heart.

She sighed, growing weary of his secretive nature. "Sasuke-kun, I know you well enough to see that you haven't been yourself. Talk to me."

He cast his obsidian eyes down at her. "You are so annoying." Why was she always like this? Hanging her heart out in the open like clothes on a line. "It's only a headache."

Sakura nodded. She had a feeling he was still worried about something. "Take your shirt off."

He smirked - so that's where her mind was. "Sakura, we're on a mission."

She giggled, placing a hand in front of her pink lips. "Relax. I'm just going to give you a massage." The medic's eyes did not bypass the visible tension in his shoulders.

"You should go before the others leave without you." He tried to keep up his cool facade although, as always, he was touched by her kindness.

"Oh be quiet." She effortlessly ripped his shirt off with her gargantuan strength. "Just lie down and think of how lucky you are."

In one of the bedside drawers the kunoichi found a bottle of lotion. She poured some onto her hands and started kneading the contours of Sasuke's muscular back. He sighed into her touch as the knots disappeared beneath her fingers.

She leaned down and nibbled his earlobe. "Honestly, what am I gonna do with you once you become clan head?"

Her statement triggered thoughts he knew he shouldn't have entertained. He dared to picture her bearing the Uchiha emblem, his name, and later, his children. "Sakura," his voice was husky - a hybrid of lust and affection. "Thank you."

Sasuke switched their positions and held the kunoichi's right foot between his hands. He dragged his knuckles slowly across her arch.

"Foot massage?" She hummed. "How come?" She never required him to return any of her little favors.

"Hn. Who knows? Maybe I love you today." He certainly wouldn't be doing this if he didn't.

"Just today?"

He smirked and shrugged. "Hn, yesterday too. Maybe tomorrow-"

"Sasuke-kun!" she whined. Even his confessions had to be smug.

"Sakura." They eyed each other the way Kakashi did his little books of questionable content.

His hands traveled further and further up the creamy skin of her legs. "We should lock the door."

"Aa."

There was no reason for anyone to disrupt what was coming next.

—

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata's navy one piece bathing suit was covered by a fluffy white towel.

"Oi, Hinata come soak with me!" The blond said from the Jacuzzi.

The girl in question nearly fainted when faced with his godlike pectorals. She shook her head and took a few tentative steps toward the tub. Naruto reached his hand out to her and guided her into the water.

The jinchiruki almost drowned when her towel fell. He never noticed how physically developed she was. "H-Hinata, you should dress like that more often." He honestly did not mean it the way it came out, but one could only expect so much from the pupil of the pervy sage.

Hinata covered her blushing face with her hands. Dark bangs concealed her eyes. "N-N-Naruto-kun, please don't say things like that!" Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Why not?" He moved her hands away from her face. "Hinata is pretty, and curvy. Even better than my best sexy jutsu, dattebayo!"

"Naruto-kun, you're embarrassing me!" Her flush alone could have heated the tub.

"Come on, even that idiot Kiba says so all the time, but I told him there was no way Hinata would go out with someone like that!"

"W-Well, Kiba-kun isn't really my type-"

"Exactly! You're pretty, and strong, and smart, and really nice - Hinata should marry a Hokage or something like that!"

The Hyuga was sure there wasn't enough oxygen getting to her brain. Didn't he want to be Hokage? "N-Naruto-kun…married." And with that, she fainted promptly.

"Oi. Hinata! Hinata!"

She woke up, back in her room to find Naruto standing over her, fanning her with a magazine.

"N-Naru-"

"Are you alright, Hinata?" He pushed a glass of water in her face.

She sat up and found herself wrapped in a robe. She took a sip of the water. "I'm fine. This happens sometimes."

"I've noticed." She passed out almost every time he saw her. "Are you sure it's alright?"

"H-hai." Her face turned red again and Naruto put his hand on her forehead. She wasn't too warm, but he still wanted to keep an eye on her.

"Did everyone leave already?" Her team along with Naruto and Sakura agreed that they wanted to go out for dinner. "I-I'm sorry if I made you miss-"

"It's fine. Only Kiba ans Shino ended up going. I was trying to tell Sakura-chan and teme that they could have gone, but they were holed up in a room together as usual."

Hinata's mood turned somber once again, then she remembered Sakura's words earlier. "Naruto-kun, do you think you can give me some advice?"

"Sure!" Our favorite knucklehead ninja seemed to double as a life coach.

"What would you say to someone whose parents are trying to force them to do something they don't want to do?"

Naruto's expression went blank momentarily. "Well, the thing is, I was never in the situation to live with my parents so I'm probably all wrong about this stuff. However, part of my ninja way is to stand by my ideals no matter what, and I believe you're like me in that way, Hinata."

The long haired girl nodded. "Hai."

Naruto grinned widely. "I always liked people like you."

Hinata couldn't help herself when she kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything (but if they sold shares of Naruto characters, I'd buy some!)

If Uchiha Itachi was anything, he was altruistic to a fault. He constantly placed the needs of his clan above himself, and those of the village above his clan. The double agent scarcely did anything for the sake of self-satisfaction…

"Itachi!"

…But the jounin kunoichi at his window would forever be the exception.

He closed his new set of mission files and stored them in a mahogany drawer's hidden compartment. Then, after a pause just long enough to make the woman angry, he opened the window and let her in.

She leapt inside fast as a writhing cobra and shrugged out of her wet tan coat. "What the hell took you so long? Can't you see it's raining?"

He smirked in a most aggravating way. "Perhaps if you opted to wear more clothing you wouldn't get soaked through."

"This coming from a man who prefers me in no clothes at all." The voluptuous woman slid into his bed in nothing but her mesh shirt and shorts.

The ANBU agent looked at her quizzically. She was usually much more predatory. "Anko, what are you doing?"

"Mmm cold," she mumbled, half muffled by the pillows. "Come defrost me."

He sighed, thinking of all the work he'd have to finish later, and joined her under the covers. "Won't your other lovers be missing you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Kami, sometimes I forget how young you are." Almost half way through her twenties, the woman cared very little for monogamy. She smiled at the feel of his hard chest against her back. "Uchihas are so territorial."

"Hardly. It's just becoming a bit awkward to work around certain shinobi."

She gave a breezy laugh. "Is it because you want to kill them?"

He gave her a sharp look. "Anko-"

"Alright, alright." She climbed on top of the dark haired man and looked down impatiently. "Well, are you going to take off the shirt or do I have to slice through it?" She had a kunai ready for the task.

"Little sadist," he commented, but still removed the garment in question. "What's the real reason for this visit?"

"You mean besides my undying attraction to you?" Her tongue flicked his earlobe in a quite reptilian manner. "I want confirmation on a certain piece of gossip."

His fingers traced the indentations of her back dimples lazily. "It was about that time."

"So it's true that little Sasuke is gonna run the Uchiha clan."

"It is." There was no point in keeping it under wraps.

She kissed his jaw line teasingly. "Why?"

"Who knows. Sasuke's abilities are suitable."

Anko's eyes narrowed dubiously. "Comparing his abilities to yours is like calling a fodder ninja the sage of six paths."

He slid her mesh shirt off and committed her wet cleavage to memory via sharingan. "You're rather generous with the compliments this evening."

"As you are with the lies." She darted her tongue across his lips. "It's obvious what happened. You don't have to be embarrassed. Your family found out that you're madly in love with me and thought I'd be too hard to handle." Anko could not even finish the sentence with a straight face. Their bond was of raging lust, unspoken respect, and fickle affection. Love had as little chance growing between them as a rose did blooming in a swamp.

Itachi actually laughed, for the first time in a while, and kissed her forehead. "Your narcissism knows no bounds, but it's a little more complicated than that."

Suddenly the door flew open and Shisui stumbled in. "Itachi, there's…oh, hello Mitarashi-san." The man looked down sheepishly. The woman always muted her chakra so perfectly, he could never tell when she was there.

In a fraction of a second, Itachi had switched their positions so his back shielded her. The prospect of his kinsman and closest friend seeing her shouldn't have bothered him so much. Why should it when she'd be between someone else's sheets tomorrow. A bubble of vexation rose in his chest - it was time to reroute this train of thought.

"What is it Shisui?" He effectively sifted the blazing irritation out of his voice.

"The contract with the Hyuga clan has been cemented. We have to go."

"Eh? What about my body?" She was not leaving this mansion unsatisfied!

The man stiffened and reached for his discarded shirt. "Sorry Anko," he kissed her forehead. "Next time."  
_

"S-Sasuke-san." The Hyuga heiress mounted the roof cautiously. "I also have guard duty at this time, and I believe there are some things we must discuss."

"Aa." He looked up at her momentarily before glancing around the mansion's perimeter.

Hinata fiddled nervously with her jacket. She wanted to phrase this correctly, having found this Uchiha - all Uchiha, in fact - very intimidating. "I…well, um…you see, no offense…but the present s-situation doesn't exactly work for me."

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. It's not my cup of tea either." He was unfathomably glad that she wasn't any other girl in the village. None of them would ever dream of forfeiting a chance to marry him.

"Well, of course. I w-wouldn't assume that it was." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. "I mean, don't you and Sakura-chan plan to…"

Sasuke's face gained a scarcely detectable redness. "It isn't something we've discussed." Before his parents revealed their plan to make him the clan's next leader, he'd assumed that if they stayed together they'd get married when they were older. But recently things have become more complicated.

Hinata glanced down at the regal courtyard. She knew that her pink haired friend at least thought about it. "W-well, naturally, it's a bit too early-"

"Apparently not." His interjection was humorless. He nodded at the Hyuga to signal for her to continue.

"-But, you love her, right?"

He glanced at Hinata warily before looking away. Just because he couldn't keep the smile off his face, didn't mean that anyone had to see it. "Aa."

The Hyuga smiled. It was the same for her in terms of Naruto. "Have you mentioned it to your parents? P-perhaps they'll reconsider. Sakura-chan is a great kunoichi."

Sasuke wasn't one to share his feelings, but the Hyuga seemed to be trustworthy. And she was the only one who knew of his situation. "They said she was _common_." His shoulders tensed. It still bothered him. "Because she doesn't belong to a clan and has no kekkei genkai to speak of."

"That's horrible." Hinata looked down, eyes welling with compassion for her friend. But she knew how meticulous clans were about their bloodlines.

Sasuke didn't respond. "Even if that wasn't the case, they'd still take issue with her. Being Godaime's apprentice, the elders will say she's too close to the Senju clan to be trusted. They'd also criticize her for being too excitable, and not submissive enough. And then there's the hair." He grimaced. His father would just_ adore_ the idea of pink haired Uchihas.

"S-Sakura-san's hair is beautiful. She's an amazing person." The Hyuga bit her lip. "A-and if anyone said something even mildly offensive about you, Sasuke-san, she'd punch them right through a wall." She folded and unfolded her hands. "E-even with someone like me w-who has no courage to speak of…if they called Naruto-kun common or something like that, I think I would t-throw a fit and I'd definitely make them accept him!"

Sasuke smirked. Was she _lecturing_ him? "You're even beginning to sound like the dobe."

The heiress smiled, clearly pleased. "T-thank you. I t-try."

**Notes**: I'm not sure when it happened, but I kinda ship Anko and Itachi now. I can delve a bit deeper into their situation if you guys are interested. There will be more direct SS and NH in the next installment. Also this ( .com) is my tumblr url where I write a lot of SS drabbles and oneshots.

Thanks for reading, everyone!


End file.
